


Short Rest

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaze and Xander's first interaction with each other nearly ended in death. Afterwards they had time to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Rest

The fact that he could open his eyes at all amazed him. Being able to open his eyes meant that he was alive and the fact that he was alive was a miracle in and of itself. He took a moment to savor his growing consciousness, shifting slightly before opening his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting up position, grunting to himself as some of his wounds started to dully ache from the motion.

The second thing he noticed was that one of his ankles was shackled to the bed. Kaze frowned to himself, bracing himself on the palms of his hands, giving his leg an experimental tug, making the chain rattle softly under the covers. So, he was still a prisoner then. A nice cell was still a cell and he was still a ninja that had allowed himself to be captured by the enemy.

“It is as much for your safety as it is my own.”

Kaze looked up at the speaker, swallowing as the Crown Prince of Nohr himself approached him. He glanced around the room, frowning before looking back at Xander. “Where is Rinkah?” he asked.

“She is resting in my sister’s room.” He sat down beside the bed, busying himself with readying some healing salves and bandages. “The both of you owe your lives to my brother and sister. It was they who spared your lives. I am merely assisting them in their endeavor.”

“…Why?” He watched the way the Nohrian hesitated, hands pausing in their work as he seemed to consider what kind of answer to give him. Eventually Xander went back to his work, clearing his throat as if to hide the previous action.

“I trust their judgment,” he said. “Now, where are you hurt?”

Slowly Kaze showed Xander his wounds, allowing the other to tend to them. He watched the way the other worked, his hands surprisingly gentle as salve was spread over open wounds, bandages tied to keep the substances in place. “What happens now?” he asked once Xander was finished.

“You will both be released and allowed to go back to Hoshido,” Xander answered. “Do not expect such mercy again,” he quickly added, hoping to avoid causing Nohr to be seen as weak for this.

“I do not intend on disgracing myself a second time, My Lord,” Kaze assured him.

Xander looked the other over and he found that he believed him.

* * *

It took several days for Kaze and Rinkah to fully heal from their wounds. During this time, Kaze was surprised to find that Xander was more than willing to keep him company, speaking to him about various topics, avoiding anything that would reveal Nohrian secrets. Kaze for his part did the same, avoiding speaking of anything that could put Hoshido in danger.

Kaze found to his surprise that he enjoyed talking with the Nohrian. Xander was surprisingly observant about things and was often philosophical. It reminded him of Lord Ryoma at times and the thought made him feel a little sad, knowing how much the two often clashed in battle.

“I wish you and I were on the same side,” Xander confessed on the morning of his release, removing the shackle from Kaze’s ankle.

Kaze blinked, looking at the other in mild surprise. “Prince?”

“Killing you would have been a cruel waste,” Xander said instead, stepping back to allow the other to stand up. “I am sorry to see you fight against my homeland but I understand the need to protect your home. I just wish that by the end of it that we both shall survive and can perhaps speak freely with each other.”

“Xander?” The two looked up as the door opened, the stolen princess peeking inside. “Are you ready?”

Xander looked over at Kaze and nodded his head. “Let’s go before anyone sees us.”

* * *

“What are you doing?” Rinkah asked.

Kaze looked up blinking at the woman from the Fire Tribe. “Hm?”

“You’re touching your ankle again. You’ve been doing it ever since we got out of there. Does it hurt or something?”

“…No, I’m fine,” he lied, visions of powerful hands moving delicately in his head.


End file.
